Kita Dan Pantai
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: Sasuke, anak berumur 12 tahun yang menyukai dosen kakaknya sekaligus guru bimbingan tambahan belajarnya. akankah sang guru membalas perasaannya atau hanya menganggap Sasuke adik?/ "...Aku sangat ingin memiliki adik sepertimu" / Yaoi / NaruSasu / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: YAOI. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah. OOC banget.**

**Kita Dan Pantai**

**By MIAKO UCHIHA**

Sasuke adalah seorang siswa junior high school tahun ajaran pertama yang sangat menyukai pantai atau mungkin seseorang yang selalu melewati pantai dengan mendorong sebuah sepeda. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke menyukai orang itu. Orang yang selalu tersenyum padanya walaupun mereka tak saling mengenal. Seorang pemuda yang mungkin lebih tua darinya. Setiap pagi Sasuke bahkan rela berangkat dari rumahnya pagi-pagi dan pura-pura melihat pemandangan pagi pantai hanya untuk agar bisa bertemu dengan pemuda yang memiliki mata sebiru lautan dengan rambut secerah sang matahari meskipun yang Sasuke lakukan hanya diam dengan tatapan datarnya tapi laki-laki itu tetap ternyum padanya.

"Kenapa dia belum lewat?. Padahal sudah lewat 15 menit dari biasanya" gumam Sasuke saat menyadari orang yang ingin dilihatnya tak juga lewat. Tapi Sasuke tetap menunggunya hingga tak terasa waktu menunjukan pukul 07.20 dan 10 menit lagi bel sekolahnya akan berbunyi lalu pagar sekolah akan langsung dikunci bisa dipastikan jika Sasuke tak cepat bergegas, dia akan segera terlambat masuk dan itu bukan Sesuatu yang bagus untuk siswa yang baru menduduki kelas satu ini.

"Loh. Kau tidak pergi kesekolahmu? Nanti kau akan telat kalau terus disini" Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara dan menemukan seorang yang telah ditunggunya sejak tadi menyapanya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menahan napasnya. "Hey. Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap orang itu dengan mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke.

"A-Aku akan ter- Eh?" Sasuke langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada jam yang melingkarari lengan kirinya "Sial. Tingal 10 menit lagi. Aku akan terlambat" gumam Sasuke tapi masih bisa didengar oleh orang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ku antar dengan sepeda pasti akan lebih cepat" ucap orang itu menawarkan bantuan dengan senyumnya yang lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke terdiam "Ayo naik" dengan gerakan canggung akhirnya Sasuke menduduki tempat boncengan yang ada di sepeda milik orang yang diam-diam selalu diperhatikannya.

"Menyukai pantai boleh saja tapi jangan sampai mengabaikan sekolahmu" nasehat orang itu yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Sasuke.

"Hn" guman Sasuke.

"Huh" orang itu hanya mendengus geli mendengar gumaman Sasuke seolah telah terbiasa.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarku" ucap Sasuke setelah turun dari sepeda.

"Tet… tett… tettt…"

"Ya. Masuklah, belnya telah berbunyi" ucap orang itu lalu menggayuh sepedanya menjauh, dengan sedikit keberanian Sasuke mencoba memanggil orang itu.

"Hey. Siapa namamu?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ada dibenaknya tersuarakan. Tapi jarak yang telah jauh membuat orang itu tak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke dan terus melaju dengan sepedanya. Dengan perasaan yang terpaksa akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melangkah memasuki sekolahnya.

.

Sepanjang jam perlajaran Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa berhenti memikirkan pria itu. Pria yang selama ini dikaguminya diam-diam. Pria yang memiliki mata sebiru lautan serta senyuman dan rambut secerah metahari.

**"Drrt.. Drrtt…" **getaran dari handphonenya membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung melihat pesan yang diterimanya dari sang kakak.

**"Otoutou.. jam 2 sore nanti akan ada orang yang akan membimbing dan mengajarimu les tambahan. Kau akan suka diajarinya. Jangan sampai lupa, ok" **begitulah isi pesannya. Sasuke bukanlah siswa yang bodoh malah termasuk pintar. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia memang sedikit menurun dan membuat sang kepala keluarga Uchiha menyuruh anak sulungnya untuk mencarikan orang untuk membimbing adiknya belajar agar dapat terus mempertahankan prestasinya.

Helaan napas terdengar dari Sasuke "Padahal aku berniat untuk kepantai lagi".

.

.

"Cih, ternyata orang yang aniki bilang tak lebih dari seorang yang suka terlambat" ucap Sasuke yang tengah berguling di ranjangnya saat melihat jam dikamarnya menunjukan jam 2 lewat 20 menit.

**"TING…TONG"**

Dengan memasang wajah datarnya, Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Hay" seketika mata Sasuke membulat saat melihat siapa yang ada didepannya dengan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Itachi bilang dia butuh orang untuk membimbing dan mengajari adiknya belajar. Dia menawariku dan aku menerimanya" jelas orang itu tapi tak mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke yang hanya diam, tak percaya.

"Hey.. kau baik-baik sajakan?" orang itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke. "Oh iya. Panggil saja aku Naruto" ucap orang itu memberitahu namanya pada Sasuke.

"O-Oh iya. Masuklah. Aku akan mengambil cemilan" seketika Sasuke langsung berlari kearah dapur rumahnya. Sedangkan pria yang sekarang diketahui bernama Naruto itu hanya mengendikan bahu dan berjalan menaiki tangga kelantai dua.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di dapur berusaha menahan degub jantungnya yang berdebar keras seperti ingin keluar saat melihat orang yang selalu dikaguminya diam-diam dan kini diketahuinya bernama Naruto ada di rumahnya dan akan menjadi gurunya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusanya menahan degub jantung dan berusaha membuat wajahnya senormal mungkin. Sasuke berjalan dengan membawa nampan ditangannya dan melihat diruang tamu ataupun keluarga tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Naruto.

Atau mungkin dia ada diatas. Batin Sasuke lalu melangkah menaiki tangga dan melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sasuke masuk perlahan dan menemukan sosok Naruto tersenyum lembut seperti biasa saat mereka bertemu di pantai setiap pagi.

"Maaf menunggu lama" ucap Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Oh tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena terlambat datang. Hehe" ucapnya dengan cengirannya yang baru pertama kali Sasuke liat. Sasukepun hanya mengangguk dan duduk dilantai setelah mengambil buku-buku pelajarannya dari atas meja belajar dikuti dengan Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Sebelumnya namamu siapa? Itachi menyuruhku untuk menanyakan langsung padamu" tanya Naruto pada sasuke.

"Namaku Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke" ucap Sasuke berpura-pura sibuk dengan buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti tanyakan saja padaku, ok?" Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

Entah karena soal yang memang sulit atau karena orang yang ada didepannya. Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa mengerjakan soal yang sedang dia kerjakan. Tangannya hanya mencoret-coret kertas tanpa menemukan jawaban yang benar.

"Akukan sudah bilang kalau kau kesulitan kau bisa bertanya padaku" ucap Naruto lalu mengambil pena yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan menjelaskan soal yang tadi Sasuke kerjakan. Tanpa sadar pipinya telah memerah karena merasa jarak wajah Naruto dengan wajahnya sangatlah dekat.

"Apa kau sakit, Sasuke? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" tanya Naruto yang melihat wajah Sasuke memerah tiba-tiba.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja. Jelaskan saja lagi. Aku memperhatikanmu" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang kentara terdengar gugup. Naruto pun tersenyum memandang Sasuke lalu tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau jangan gugup begitu. Santai saja, ok?" ucap Naruto kembali menjelaskan. Dalam hati Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang terlihat gugup didepan Naruto.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan, Naruto mengambil salah satu novel Sasuke yang ada di rak bukunya sedangkan Sasuke kembali mengerjakan soal-soalnya lagi. Keheninganpun melanda mereka. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ano. Apa kau teman kuliah aniki?" tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya dan meletakan kembali buku yang dipegangnya lalu duduk kembali didepan Sasuke.

"Apa Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun tentangku padamu?" tanya Naruto.

Dengan kepala yang menunduk Sasuke menjawab "Tidak. Aniki hanya bilang akan ada orang yang akan mengajariku belajar sore ini" kata Sasuke lalu tiba-tiba dia merasakan dagunya di sentuh dan diangkat hingga memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Tidak baik kalau bicara sambil menunduk begitu. Wajah manismu bisa hilang kalau kau sembunyikan terus" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam lalu mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping "Aku dosen Itachi di kampus".

"Hah? Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku serius" jawab Naruto.

"Be-Berapa umurmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sesaat Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya umurku,Sasuke?" Sasuke terlihat salah tingkah ditanyai oleh Naruto.

"A-Aku hanya ingin tahu" ucap Sasuke salah tingkah.

"27 tahun. Apa aku terlihat terlalu tua?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang hanya diam.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Sasuke melanjutkan lagi belajarnya. Melihat Sasuke yang mulai kembali serius belajar Naruto hanya bisa mengendikan bahunya. Waktu pu berlalu dengan cepat.

"Sasuke, belajar kita hari ini sampai sini dulu dan seterusnya aku akan datang kesini jam 2 sore dan belajar kita akan berakhir sampai 4 dore. Ok?" ucap Naruto saat melihat jam yang menunjukan jam 4 lewat 20 menit "Karena tadi aku terlambat 20 menit jadi aku juga melebihkan jam belajar kita hari ini" ucap Naruto mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu diikuti Sasuke.

"Oh, Naruto-sensei?" suara Itachi tiba-tiba membuat langkah Naruto untuk menuruni tangga terhenti lalu berbalik dan melihat Itachi sedang membungkuk sopan padanya. Naruto pun tersenyum dan mengangguk "Apa Naruto-sensei akan segera pulang?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya. Aku akan segera pulang. Ada apa Itachi?" tanya Naruto dan lagi-lagi tersennyum. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa senyuman Naruto kali ini membuatnya tidak suka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto-sensei" ucap Itachi ikut membalas dengan senyum ramah.

"Oh, ku kira kau merindukanku" canda Naruto diikuti cengirannya dan candaan Naruto sukses membuat Itachi terdiam dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

"Idiot!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak dan membanting pintu kamarnya membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke, Itachi?" tanya Naruto pada Itachi.

"Entahlah. Mungkin Sasuke cemburu" ucap Itachi.

"Cemburu?" tanya Naruto membuat kernyitan dahinya semakin tebal.

Itachi pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengendikan bahunya.

.

.

"Idiot! Menyebalkan!" dengan mengunakan bantal Sasuke mencoba meredam suara teriakan kesalnya.

"Haaaah" hela napas Sasuke.

"Apa tidak apa ya menyukai orang yang lebih tua 15 tahun dariku?" gumam Sasuke.

"Ck. Bodoh. Belum tentu juga dia juga menyukaiku, apalagi caranya memandang Itachi. Ck, benar-benar menyebalkan" setelah itu Sasuke langsung menarik selimut ranjangnya hingga tertidur.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, seperti biasa, pukul 06. 30, Sasuke sudah menunggu Naruto lewat dipantai. Jarak rumah Sasuke yang tak terlalu jauh dari pantai hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

"Wah, sepertinya kau rajin sekali kepantai ya, Sasuke?" Sasuke tersentak kaget saat mendapati Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya setelah melepaskan sepedanya dan menatap laut.

"kau suka melihat laut?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan matanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang juga melihat kearahnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau ini benar-benar Uchiha yang pendiam ya" ucap Naruto.

"Mau ku antar ke sekolah lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati sepedanya.

"Ya. Jika tak merepotkanmu, Naruto" ucap Sasuke lalu mata kelamnya melihat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke. "Uhm, maksudku Naruto-sensei" ucap Sasuke mengulang ucapannya.

"Haha. Kalau kau mau memanggilku Naruto juga tidak apa. Ku pikir tadi kau tidak akan menjawab ajakanku dan hanya akan mengangguk atau menggeleng saja" Naruto pun menaiki sepedanya "Ayo. Naik" ajak Naruto dan Sasuke pun menurut untuk duduk dikursi boncengan sepeda.

Naruto melirik kebawah saat merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Sasuke pun menyadari Naruto melihat tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Naruto "Me-Memangnya kau mau tanggung jawab kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padaku" ucap Sasuke gugup dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dibelakang tubuh Naruto.

"Kau ini. Seolah-olah aku akan memperkosamu saja" gumam Naruto dan mulai menganyuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan yang sedang.

Dengan sedikit sengaja Sasuke membuat dadanya menempel pada punggung Naruto. 'Hangat' batin Sasukemakin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung Naruto.

"Kalau tidak salah Itachi bilang umurmu baru 12 tahun ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn"

"Itachi beruntung sekali memiliki adik sepertimu, aku juga ingin punya adik sepertimu" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Karena kau menggemaskan dan manis" ucap Naruto lalu dia merasakan pinggangnya dicubit oleh Sasuke "Aww. Sakit, Sasu-chan".

"Enak saja bilang aku menggemaskan dan manis, aku ini tampan!. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Aku ini laki-laki tahu" ucap Sasuke dengan menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Kau ini menggemaskan sekali ya, Sasu-chan. Aku jadi ingin mencubiti dan menciumi pipimu" mendengarnya membuat pipi Sasuke memerah "Coba kalau kau perempuan dan sudah besar. Aku pasti sudah melamarmu sekarang kekeluargamu untuk jadi istriku" ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya kalau mau jadi kekasihmu harus perempuan dan sudah besar ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Iya. Aku ingin sekali memiliki seorang istri yang bisa memberikanku anak yang lucu sepertimu" ucap Naruto.

"Aku lupa. Kalau aku jadi istrimu mana mungkin aku bisa memberikan anak padamu nanti" gumam Sasuke tapi masih dapat didengar Naruto.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Eh? Uhm. Ahh! Sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku" ucap Sasuke lalu langsung berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Tadi aku tidak salah dengar kan?. Dia bilang kalau dia jadi isrtiku? Huh. Dasar bocah" ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan sekolah Sasuke.

Kediaman Namikaze

"Kau sudah pulang, Naruto?" tanya seorang wanita pada Naruto yang baru memasuki dapur.

"Ohayou, kaa-san" Naruto pun berjalan mendekati perempuan yang sedang sibuk menata piring dimeja makan lalu mencium kedua pipi wanita yang dipanggilnya kaa-san itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali ya keluar pagi-pagi untuk bersepeda" ucap seorang pria yang juga baru memasuki dapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Haha. Hanya suka tou-san. Lagipula pemandangan dan udaranya sangat bagus" ucap Naruto santai.

"Tapi kenapa baru akhir-akhir ini kau suka. Ehh, apa ada yang menarik perhatianmu, Naruto? Sehingga kau selalu jalan-jalan pagi-pagi sekarang" tanya Minato sang tou-san.

"Waah. Apa itu benar, Naruto? Apa dia seorang gadis? Apa dia cantik?" tanya Kushina yang telah selesai menata piring dan ikut duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Uhm, begitulah. Tapi ini bukan tentang seorang gadis, kaa-san. Akhir-akhir ini setiap lewat pantai aku selalu bertemu dengan seorang bocah yang menurutku manis dan menggemaskan" ucap Naruto sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Bocah?" tanya Minato. Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Anak bungsung dari keluarga Uchiha. Sayang sekali dia masih kecil dan seorang laki-laki" ucap Naruto.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Kalau dia perempuan pasti dia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Aku mau saja menikah dengannya kalau dia perempuan" ucap Naruto.

"Tapikan kau bilang dia masih kecil. Berapa umurnya?" tanya Kushina lagi sedangkan Minato hanya diam memperhatikan obrolan istri dan anaknya tentang anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha.

"12 tahun, kaa-san. Memang dia masih kecil tapi kalau dia perempuan aku tidak masalah, yang jadi masalah dia laki-laki" ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia laki-laki?" tanya Kushina dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Hah? Ya. Ya. Tentu saja akan aneh kalau aku menyukai laki-laki" ucap Naruto.

"Kau tahu kan Naruto sekarang di kota kita gay bukan lagi masalah, lagipula, tidak apakan Minato-kun kalau anak kita menyukai laki-laki?" tanya Kushina pada suaminya yang hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Kalau memang mereka saling suka dan mencintai aku tak masalah" ucap Minato.

"Ne, Naruto kalau kau memang menyukai anak bungsu Uchiha yang kau bilang menggemaskan dan manis itu tenang saja kami sudah memberikan mu restu" ucap Kushina dengan semangat dan senyum misteriusnya.

'Astaga. Aku memiliki orang tua yang aneh' batin Naruto. Lalu Naruto pun mendengus geli.

"Padahal aku niatnya bilang pada kalian kalau aku ingin punya adik"

**"DEG" **ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Kushina terdiam.

"Na, kalau itu tou-san lebih setuju lagi" kini giliran Minato yang berseru semangat. "Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong keluarga Uchiha. Nanti malam kita di undang untuk makan malam bersama mereka, sekalian tou-san ada urusan bisnis dengan Fugaku" Naruto dan Kushina pun mengangguk paham. Tak lama kemudian Naruto berpamitan pada orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi mengajar dulu ya, okaa-san, otou-san" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju garasi mobil dan pergi dengan menggunakan mobilnya.

Universitas Konoha

"Selamat pagi, Sensei"

"Selamat pagi, Namikaze-sensei"

Begitulah sapaan dari para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disini yang selalu menyapa ramah Naruto yang tentu saja juga selalu dibalas ramah oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei" Naruto mendapati sosok Itachi yang berjalan disampingnya "Selamat pagi" ucap Itachi diikuti senyum ramahnya.

"Ya. Selamat pagi, Itachi" balas Naruto.

"Oh ya. Sensei, terimakasih karena sensei sudah benar-benar mau menjadi guru adikku" ucap Itachi.

"Ya. Adikmu pintar, tidak susah mengajarinya dan dia juga cepat mengerti. Aku juga sempat melihat beberapa piala dan piagam milik Sasuke lalu kenapa tou-san mu ingin Sasuke mendapat tambahan belajar?" tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke, memang pintar tapi akhir-akhir ini tou-san mendapat laporan dari guru di sekolah Sasuke, kalau Sasuke sedikit menurun dan suka melamun. Walaupun menurunnya Sasuke tidak membuat nilainya benar-benar menurun drastis tapi tetap saja otou-san ingin Sasuke dapat tambahan belajar" ucap Itachi.

"Lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk mengajari Sasuke, hm?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu.. itu karena aku rasa Sasuke akan suka diajari sensei" jawab Itachi.

"Uhm. Alasanmu sedikit aneh tapi ya sudah toh aku juga senang bisa mengajarinya. Ngomong-ngomong tadi itu ucapanmu yang cukup panjang loh hari ini" ucap Naruto, Itachipun hanya bisa mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin permisi ke perpustakaan, sampai bejumpa makan malam nanti, Naruto-sensei" Naruto pun menganguk mengijinkan, lalu Itachi pergi berjalan kearah perpustakaan.

Junior high school

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini kami akan pergi ke toko buku. Apa Sasuke-kun mau ikut?" tanya seorang perempuan saat bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi pada Sasuke yang sedang membereskan mejanya.

"Tidak" ucap Sasuke lalu berlalu pergi keluar kelas untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau tahukan akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-kun terlihat menurun jadi yang aku dengar Sasuke-kun diberi pelajaran tambahan di rumahnya karena itu pulang sekolah mungkin dia harus langsung pulang" ucap Ino sahabat Sakura, menenangkan sahabatnya yang selalu saja diabaikan Sasuke. Sakura pun mengangguk "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" ucap Ino.

.

.

"Hah" Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang menghela napas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk "Aku hanya bosan belajar terus" ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar?" ajak Naruto.

"Kemana?" terlihat wajah antusias dari Sasuke.

"Kepantai. Kau sukakan?" Naruto pun berdiri dan menjulurkan tanganya pada Sasuke dan disambut oleh Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?" ucap Sasuke menunjuk buku-bukunya.

"Kaukan pintar. Aku yakin jalan-jalan sebentar tidak akan membuatmu jadi bodoh" ucap Naruto. Sasuke pun mengangguk. Dalam hatinya merasa cukup senang karena dipuji Naruto.

"Naik sepeda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Ayo" mereka pun berjalan beriringan keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat seperti berlari kecil karena mengimbangi langkah Naruto yang besar.

"Naruto pelan-pelan. Langkahku tidak sebesar dirimu tahu" dengus Sasuke saat mereka telah sampai dihalaman kediaman Uchiha dan Naruto telah menaiki sepedanya.

"Hehe, maaf-maaf" ucap Naruto dengan cengiranya "Ayo, naik, Sasuke" ucap Naruto. Lalu dengan cepat Sasuke segera duduk di boncengan sepeda.

"Kau siap?" tanya Naruto bersiap mengayuh sepedanya.

"Iya!" ucap Sasuke bersemangat.

.

.

Sesampainya di pantai Sasuke langsung berlari kearah laut diikuti Naruto yang telah turun dan menstandar sepedanya.

"Sasuke. Hati-hati nanti kau jatuh" teriak Naruto yang ikut mengejar Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah menjulurkan lidahnya dan tak meperdulikan Naruto dengan terus berlari lalu sesekali tertawa riang sambil menendang ombak kecil yang mendekatinya. Ciri khas seorang anak kecil. Hey bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah anak kecil yang baru berusia 12 tahun bukan, meskipun dia sudah menginjak kelas 1 junior high school?.

"Kena kau!" ucap Naruto saat menangkap lengan kanan Sasuke "Dasar nakal. Terima hukumanmu, ya" setelahnya yang Sasuke rasakan adalah sensai geli di tubuhnya karena Naruto yang mengelitikinya.

"Haha… geli Naruto. Ampun.. haha.. geli" tapi Naruto sama sekali tak memperdulikan Sasuke dan terus mengelitiki Sasuke.

Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Sasuke menggapai air yang ada dibawahnya lalu memercikan air yang digapainya kearah Naruto hingga Naruto berhenti mengelitiknya. Sasuke pun terus menyiram Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang telah bebas.

"Hei. Hentikan, Sasuke" ucap Naruto sambil menangkis air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Tidak mau" teriak Sasuke sambil tertawa senang. Entah apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam melihat Sasuke yang tertawa. Seperti terpesona oleh sang bungsu Uchiha. Tanpa sadar Naruto menunjukan senyum kecilnya lalu mendengus geli.

'Bisa-bisanya aku terpesona dengan anak kecil ini' batinya.

"Tidak mau berhenti ya" setelah itu Naruto pun ikut menyirami Sasuke dengan air laut "Terima ini balasanku".

Segera Sasuke berlari menghindari serangan balasan dari Naruto.

"Hey. Jangan lari, Sasuke" teriak Naruto.

"Kejar saja kalau bisa" lagi-lagi dengan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Naruto.

"Awas kau yaa. Akan ku tangkap kau" ucap Narutp lalu berlari mengerjar Sasuke.

Sasuke yang memang hanya memiliki langkah kecil dengan mudah dikejar oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun menangkap Sasuke dari belakang lalu tiba-tiba memeluknya, membuat Sasuke sempat terkejut namun selanjutnya Naruto langsung mengakat tubuh yang masih kecil itu dan membuat tubuh itu melayang berputar dengan Naruto yang memeluknya dari belakang. Sasukepun berteriak senang menikmati bermain bersama Naruto.

Ahh! Naruto tak tahu betapa bahagianya Sasuke sekarang bisa bermain bersamanya seperti ini hingga membuat wajahnya merona.

Naruto berhenti dan menurunkan Sasuke dari gendongannya lalu menatap bungsu Uchiha.

"Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sudah kelelahan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas gelengan cepat dari Sasuke.

"Aku masih ingin main" ucap Sasuke lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Narutopun mengendikan bahu dan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Awas!" tiba-tiba Sasuke terlihat akan jatuh karena tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan dengan cepat Naruto menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang akan menghempas ke pasir pantai namun karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba dan tidak siap, Naruto malah ikut menarik tubuhnya untuk terjatuh diatas tubuh Sasuke.

Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari mereka setelah terjatuh. Sasuke hanya bisa membeku dengan wajah yang merah sangat merona saat merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

'Manis. apa rasa tubuhnya yang lain juga sama manis?' batin Naruto.

Naruto sedikit mengangkat tubuh dan kepalanya memandang Sasuke yang masih diam membeku dengan wajah yang masih merona. 'Lucu sekali' batin Naruto lagi.

"Ciuman pertama ya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan idoitnya "Maaf ya, aku sudah merebut ciuman pertamamu" ucap Naruto lalu beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke dan menidurkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Sasuke yang masih terdiam dan tak bergerak.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sasuke.

"Hn?" tapi Sasuke hanya membalas dengan gumamannya tanpa melihat Naruto dan lebih memilih menatap langit dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah dan jantungnya yang memang sudah bertetak terlalu cepat sejak tadi.

"Ayo pulang. Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri untuk menatap Sasuke yang masih diam saja. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk dan ikut berdiri berjalan dibelakang Naruto menuju sepedanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Naruto sambil menganyuh sepedanya.

Sasuke terlihat menunduk sebelum akhirnya bersuara "Ciuman tadi apa itu juga ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Tidak juga" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Begitu ya" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Na sudah sampai" ucap Naruto lalu Sasuke pun turun dari sepeda dan berdiri didepan Naruto.

"Aku pulang dulu ya" setelah itu Naruto bersiap untuk memutar sepedanya tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa lengan kanannya ditahan lengan putih yang ternyata adalah Sasuke "Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku…" Naruto pun mengernyitkan dahinya saat Sasuke menghentikan ucapanya.

"Aku apa?" tanya Naruto.

"A-Aku…" Sasuke terlihat melirik panik memandang sekitar menolak untuk menatap Naruto.

"Sasuke, Aku apa?" tanya Naruto lagi terlihat menunggu dan penasaran.

Dengan menghela napas akhirnya Sasuke berani untuk menatap mata biru Naruto "Aku menyukaimu" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terdiam. Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke dan mengacak lembut rambut Sasuke.

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Kau anak yang pintar dan manis. aku sangat ingin memiliki adik sepertimu" ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terdiam karena bukan jawaban seperti itu yang Sasuke harapkan. Mungkin Naruto salah mengartikan kata-katanya pikir Sasuke.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu yang ku maksud" ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam kaget "Aku… Aku mencintaimu. Sudah sangat lama" ucap Sasuke pelan lalu menatap mata biru itu seakan takut mengatakannya. Melihat tak ada respon dari Naruto, Sasuke segera berlari memasuki rumahnya.

"Kali ini aku tidak salah dengarkan?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri lalu menganyuh sepedanya untuk pulang.

TBC

Hay. Miako balik dengan Fic yang kemungkinan bakal jadi OOC banget. Miako lagi suka banget denger lagu terbarunya JKT48. Na, Minna, ada yang bisa tebak kira-kira ini nyambung sama lagu JKT48 yang mana? Hoho. Ok. Review yang banyak ya biar Miako semangat buat lanjutin Fic ini dan Sasu-Neko. Hoho. Ok, segitu aja. Maaf kalau ada Typo's dan kesalahan lainnya ya. Salam Cinta dari Miako Uchiha. Daaahh… daaahhh..


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: YAOI. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah. OOC banget.**

Kita Dan Pantai

By Miako Uchiha

Chapter 2

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Sasuke yang berlari tergesa kearah kamarnya.

"Sasuke. Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke sama sekali tak memperdulikan sang kakak yang memanggilnya dan terus berlari hingga memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan rapat lalu menguncinya memastikan tidak akan ada yang bisa masuk.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" gumam Itachi merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sasuke. Akhirnya Itachi pun berjalan menuju kamar sang adik, sesampainya didepan pintu Itachi berpikir untuk membuka langsung atau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

CLECK.

'Terkunci'Batin itachi "Tidak biasanya Sasuke mengunci pintu" itachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetok pintu sang adik.

TOK… TOK…

"Sasuke. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" hening tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari pemilik kamar "Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku jika kau sedang ada masalah, Sasuke" teriak Itachi sambil mengetuk pintu karena tak mendapat jawaban dari sang adik. Pikiran negatif pun mulai merasuki sang sulung Uchiha.

"Sasuke, cepat buka pintunya atau aniki dobrak" teriak Itachi bersiap untuk memposisikan diri untuk mendobrak pintu "Sasu-" pintu kamar akhirnya terbuka menampilkan sosok sang adik dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Pergi" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Kau baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Itachi lagi tapi Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya diam dengan memandang datar sang kakak. Helaan napaspun terdengar dari sosok sang Uchiha sulung "Baiklah, kalau kau sedang tak ingin diganggu. Tapi aniki ingin memberitahumu, nanti malam keluarga Namikaze akan datang untuk makan malam bersama kita karena diundang otuo-san dan mungkin juga ada urusan bisnis. Jangan lupa dan berpakaianlah yang rapi dan manis, ok" ucap Itachi panjang lebar pada sang adik.

"Hn" balas Sasuke dan langsung menutup pintu kuat didepan wajah sang kakak.

"dasar. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto-sensei" gumam Itachi berjalan meninggalkan kamar sang adik.

.

.

Sedangkan sang Uchiha bungsu kini terlihat sibuk berbaring dikasurnya.

"Argh! Sial! Apa yang tadi kukatakan pada Naruto?! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Sasuke sambil memukul kasurnya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti dia menganggap aku anak yang aneh karena menyukainya. Ck, menyebalkan" teriak Sasuke mnggerutu kesal.

Kini sang Bungsu Uchiha hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang telah mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya pada sang sensei yang bahkan tadi hanya bisa terdiam dan tak menjawab sampai ia akhirnya memilih langsung pergi.

Perlahan tangan mungilnya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan mengusapnya pelan. Perlahan pula wajahnya yang putih kini menjadi merona merah saat mengingat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto.

"Jadi ciuman pertamaku bersama Naruto ya" senyum tipispun tanpa sadar terkembang dibibirnya "Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku ingin memilikinya" gumam Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kasur "Tapi apa bisa?" ucapnya pelan.

Mata kelamnya melirik kearah jam yang telah menunjukan jam lima lewat.

"Hah, sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap sekarang dari pada membuat otou-san marah" dengan langkah berat akhirnya Sasuke berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

.

.

"Itachi, Dimana Sasuke? Kau sudah memberitahunyakan? Sudah hampir jam 7 keluarga Namikaze pasti akan datang sebentar lagi" ucap sang kaa-san yang telah cantik dan siap menyambut tamunya diruang tamu. Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha baru saja masuk keruang keluarga.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanyanya datar, Khas Uchiha. Itachi yang ditanyai oleh orang tuanya menatap lantai atas, belum ada tanda sama sekali kalau sang bungsu akan turun.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya tadi. Aku akan keatas sekarang" ucap Itachi bergegas menaiki tangga.

"Cepat Itachi, sebelum mereka datang" Mikoto pun coba mengintip dari jendela "Sepertinya mereka sudah datang" ucap Mikoto yang melihat pagar rumahnya dibuka oleh penjaga dan diikuti masuknya mobil mewah yang dia yakini milik keluarga Namikaze. Fugaku pun hanya mengangguk tetap dengan ekspresi tenangnya. Dua orang pelayan datang untuk membukakan pintu utama setelah itu pasangan Uchiha itupun berjalan menuju pintu untuk menyambut tamu mereka.

"Selamat datang dikediamanku, Namikaze-san" sambut Fugaku dengan suaranya yang tetap datar. Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga Namikaze yang mendapat sambutan dari Fugaku membalas sambutan itu dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Oh ayolah, Fugaku. Aku ini sahabatmu. Tak perlu formal begitu" ucapnya meninju pelan bahu Fugaku. Fugaku pun hanya bisa mendengus geli menghadapi orang yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil ini "Lihat. Istrimu telah menculik istriku. Aku penasaran apa yang akan mereka gosipkan setelah lama tidak bertemu, kalau tidak salah terakhir bertemu saat Mikoto sedang mengandung anak bungsumukan?" ucapnya menatap Kushina dan Mikoto yang telah beranjak pergi.

"Ya dan kuharap mereka tidak membicarakan tentang hobi gila mereka yang dulu itu" ucap Fugaku lalu matanya beralih pada sosok pemuda yang ada disebelah Minato "Dia anakmu yang dulu?".

"Oh ya. Ini Naruto" ucap Minato menepuk punggung anaknya. Narutopun tersenyum dan menyapa dengan ramah "Oh ya. Dimana anak-anakmu? Dimana Itachi? Aku ingat. Dulu kalau bertemu, Naruto dan Itachi akan bermain bersama seperti kakan dan adik, iyakan Naruto?" Narutopun tersenyum ikut mengingat waktu dulu dia sering menemani Itachi kecil bermain. Sedangkan Fugaku melihat kelantai atas, belum ada tanda-tanda kedua anaknya akan turun.

"Mungkin sekarang Itachi sedang sibuk membujuk Sasuke untuk segera turun. Sebaiknya kita langsung saja keruang makan" ucapnya sambil berjalan keruang makan diikuti oleh Minato dan Naruto.

"Sasuke itu anak bungsumu ya?" tanya Minato. Yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Fugaku.

"Dia itu sedikit lebih keras-" ucapan Fugaku tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Minato.

"Sepertimu" Ucap Minato dan Fugakupun menatap tajam pada Minato yang sudah seenaknya memotong ucapannya tapi itu sama sekali tidak mempan mengingat mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Minato pun terkekeh kecil. Sedangkan Fugaku mendengus kesal.

"Tapi dia lebih keras kepala lagi" ucap Fugaku.

"Wah pasti sulit sekali ya menghadapinya" ucap Minato melirik Naruto yang ada disebelahnya, Naruto yang sadar akan lirikan ayahnya hanya mengendikan bahu saja.

Setelah sampai diruang makan, mereka langsung duduk. Fugaku duduk diujung meja, disebelah kirinya duduk sang istri dan disebelah kanannya Minato, Kushina dan Naruto.

"Pelayan, tolong panggilkan Itachi dan Sasuke ya" ucap Mikoto pada seorang pelayan.

"Tidak usah kaa-san, aku dan Sasuke sudah disini" ucap Itachi "Ayo, Sasuke cepat, mereka sudah menunggu" Itachi terlihat sedang menarik lengan sang adik yang terlihat ogah-ogahan dan menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang menggerutu.

"Selamat malam, bibi, paman, Naruto-sensei" ucap Itachi membuat mata Sasuke membola dan cepat-cepat menegakkan kepalanya.

"Wah, Itachi, kau sudah besar ya sekarang" ucap Kushina.

"Loh, tadi kau panggil Naruto-sensei? Bukannya dulu kau panggil Naruto-nii?" tanya Minato. Itachipun hanya tersenyum.

"Naruto-sensei adalah dosenku" Naruto pun mendengus mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang kau boleh memanggilku Naruto-nii seperti biasa kalau diluar kampus" ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke, ayo beri salam" ucap Itachi berbisik pada Sasuke yang hanya diam. Perlahan Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Selamat malam, paman, bibi, Na-Naruto" ucapanya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya tidak mau menatap Naruto karena teringat kejadian tadi sore.

"Itu ya yang namanya Sasuke, manis sekali ya, Naruto" ucap Kushina menatap Naruto yang ada disebelahnya dengan senyum jahil.

"A-Ah, Ya, sangat manis" ucapnya kikuk membuat Kushina tertawa geli.

"Itachi bukannya kau bilang kalau yang akan menjadi guru pembimbing belajar Sasuke adalah dosen dikampusmu? Apa dia Naruto?" tanya Fugaku.

"Iya, tou-san" jawab Itachi singkat dan menarik Sasuke untuk segera duduk. Itachipun duduk disebelah Mikoto dan Sasuke disebelahnya tepat berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Makan malampun dimulai dengan diiringi obrolan kecil diantara mereka.

"Ne, Mikoto. Tidak ku sangkah ya, anak bungsu kalian akan semanis ini, benar-benar menggemaskan, aku jadi ingin punya menantu seperti Sasuke" ucap Kushina dengan gemasnya menatap Sasuke yang hanya bisa menunduk malu, sedangkan Naruto mendengus mendengar ucapan kaa-sannya yang sudah dia mengerti maksudnya.

'Kenapa semua orang bilang aku manis?! aku ini tampan! Tunggu? Tadi apa? menantu sepertiku? Bolehkah aku berharap?' batinnya sedikit kesal dan gugup.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita jodohkan saja Sasuke dengan Naruto-nii?" .

"Uhuk.. huks" ucapan Itachi sungguh membuat sang kepala Uchiha tersedak. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan wajah memerah dan Naruto menahan napas mereka. Sedangkan Mikoto, Kushina, dan Minato hanya terdiam menatap Itachi lalu menatap Naruto dan Sasuke berulang ulang.

'Astaga! Itachi sama gilanya dengan kaa-san!' batin Naruto.

"Aku setujuh, kau memang anakku yang jenius, Itachi" ucap Mikoto senang "Kau setujuhkan Fuga-kun?" tanyannya menatap sang suami.

'Hoh, sekarang aku tahu dari mana gilanya Itachi, ternyata bibi Mikoto sama dengan kaa-san' batin Naruto menghelah napas.

"ah, ide bagus. Kau juga setujuhkan, Fugaku?" tanya Kushina. Fugaku yang ditanyapun menatap sang sahabat yang malah menghembuskan napas pasrah. Yang artinya dia Cuma bisa menurut setujuh saja.

"Tapi kaa-san Sasuke itu laki-laki, jangan bercanda" ucap Naruto mencoba untuk tenang dan menatap Sasuke yang mendengar ucapannya langsung menunduk kecewa. Kini Naruto bukannya tak menyadari perasaan sang bocah manis yang ada didepannya, apa lagi sejak kejadian tadi sore. Tapi tetap saja bagaimanapun Sasuke masih kecil.

"Naruto, kaa-sankan sudah bilang, laki-laki atau perempuan itu sama saja" ucap Kushina mematahkan alasan Naruto.

"Kaa-san, Sasuke itu masih kecil jadi-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu pergi dan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Lihat. Kau membuat Sasuke sedih dan kecewa" ucap kaa-sannya. Naruto pun mendengus.

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke harus sedih dan kecewa?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Oh, ayolah Naruto, Itachi sudah cerita kalau kemungkinan Sasuke itu menyukaimu. Lagipula bukankah kalian sering bertemu dipantai?" ucapan Kushina membuat Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada Itachi.

"Bukankah katamu seorang kakak selalu tahu tentang adiknya Naruto-nii dan aku adalah kakak Sasuke" ucap Itachi membuat Naruto lagi-lagi mendengus geli.

"Ck, dasar" decak Naruto yang langsung saja bangkit dan mungkin akan menyusul Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Kushina dan Mikotopun bersorak senang.

"Ayo, kita bicarakan soal perjodohan mereka" ucap Mikoto dan disambut antusias oleh Kushiha dan Itachi, sedangkan Minato dan Fugaku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

.

.

"Hiks…"

Naruto kini telah berada didalam kamar Sasuke yang tidak terkunci dan saat masuk, Naruto mendengar sebuah isakkan kecil dari arah balik selimut yang dia yakini didalamnya ada Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan dan duduk disamping sisi tempat Sasuke berbaring. Sasuke yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tak menyadari ada Naruto disebelahnya.

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto dan menarik pelan selimutnya, menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang memunggunginya. Sasuke yang baru menyadari kehadiran Naruto cukup membuatnya terkejut, tak menyangkah Naruto akan menyusulnya "Maafkan ucapanku tadi, sekarang kau jangan menangis lagi ya" Sasuke langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto dan menghapus jejak air mata wajahnya sebelum berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Aku tidak menangis, aku hanya lelah makanya langsung kembali kekamar" ucap Sasuke berusaha berbicara datar.

"Jangan berbohong" ujar Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai hitam Sasuke, lalu mengecup dahi Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto yang kini tangannya telah mengelus pipi putih Sasuke. Yang hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan anggukan kepala lalu kepalanya langsung menunduk malu.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya perlahan lalu menarik tangannya dari pipi Sasuke untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa" Sasuke hanya diam menanti kalimat Naruto selanjutnya "Badanmu sedikit panas mungkin kau kelelahan karena seharian bermain tadi, sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang" tangan tannya kembali terulur untuk menyentuh dahi sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sasuke menepis tangan tan itu hingga membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut "Apa… Apa aku salah mencintaimu yang seorang laki-laki dan juga jauh lebih tua dariku?" Naruto dapat melihat bahu kecil Sasuke bergetar pelan dan suaranya terdengar sangat lirih.

"Tak ada yang salah, Sasuke. hanya saja bagiku ini sedikit aneh" ucap Naruto pelan takut membuat Sasuke kecil menangis lagi.

"Apa itu artinya kau menolakku?" tanya Sasuke, bibirnya dia gigit untuk menahan suaranya yang terasa bergetar.

"Uhm, bukan begitu maksudku" ucap Naruto terlihat bingung "Ck, Bagaimana ya mengatakannya" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil berpikir "Begini Sasuke, maksudku, aku tidak tahu apa aku juga menyukaimu atau-". "Mencintai!" potong Sasuke ngotot.

"Ck, baiklah, Mencintaimu atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih. Jadi kita mulai ini pelan-pelan saja, ok?" ungkap Naruto membuat Sasuke menegakan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau menerima perjodohan ini?" tanyanya. Terdengar jelas nada senang dari pertanyaannya. Naruto terlihat bingung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke "Naruto?" panggil Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

"Hah, baiklah, aku akan menerimanya, tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Sasuke" ungkap Naruto memandang Sasuke yang kini tersenyum senang, melihat sang bocah manis yang kini telah tersenyum lagi kini membuat Naruto lega dan ikut tersenyum. Langsung saja Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto dan aku janji akan membuatmu juga mencintaiku" ungkapnya menatap Naruto sambil tetap mempertahankan pelukannya. Tangan kiri Naruto pun membalas pelukannya dan tangan kanannya mengusap helaian rambut Sasuke yang terasa sangat lembut ditangannya. Naruto tak membalas ucapan Sasuke dan hanya tersenyum dan mengecup kedua pipi Sasuke, membuat pipi Sasuke bersemu merah.

"Lihat, wajahmu merah, kau pasti sedang demam. Ayo, sekarang kau harus-" Naruto yang telah lepaskan pelukannya dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk berbaring langsung berhenti.

"Apa yang tadi sore itu benar-benar bukan ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"hm? Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu" jawab Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bukan, tapi walaupun itu bukan ciuman pertama, itu adalah ciuman yang paling manis yang baru pertama kali aku rasakan. Aku jadi ingin merasakannya lagi" ujar Naruto sambil mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Lalu matanya beralih menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan lalu menunduk malu "Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak bangkit dari kasurnya, berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya, berjalan dengan diiringi perasaan senang lalu menatap bulan yang bersinar terang.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke.

'Jangan-jangan dia kesurupan? Bukankah anak kecil sering kesurupan tiba-tiba?' batinnya berpikir bodoh.

"Aku juga ingin merasakannya lagi" ucap Sasuke pelan tapi masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Naruto lalu kembali lagi kekasurnya dimana Naruto masih duduk dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Merasakan apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Merasakan yang kau katakan tadi" ucap Sasuke duduk disebelah Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya. Rasanya Sasuke sangat malu, terdengar jelas dari ucapannya jika ia ingin minta dicium oleh Naruto lagi. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, berpikir.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin ciuman lagi?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke yang juga langsung balik menatapnya dengan wajah yang merona "Benarkah? Aku boleh menciummu lagi?" tanya Naruto terdengar antusias. Sasukepun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Narutopun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke, menatap bibir tipis sang bocah yang terlihat menggoda dimata birunya. Bibir mereka saling mendekat hingga akhirnya saling bertemu dan saling berbagi kecupan. Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk menyentuh pundak Sasuke, mendorongnya pelan hingga berbaring diatas kasur, bibir mereka masih saling beradu memberikan kecupan yang mulai makin mengganas hingga…

"Naruto-nii? Otoutou?" tiba-tiba Itachi masuk dan membuat Naruto dan Sasuke segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan bangkit, dengan gugup Sasuke menghapus jejak saliva didagunya sebelum berbalik menghadap Itachi yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan curiga.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Hehe, Tidak sedang apa-apa" jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Tapi tadi kalian berba-" ucap Itachi langsung saja dipotong oleh Sasuke yang telah selesai dengan urusannya menahan degup jantungnya dan berusaha berbicara dengan datar.

"Aniki, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar seperti biasa.

"Paman Minato dan bibi Kushina sepertinya sudah mau pulang, makanya aku disuruh memanggil,Naruto-nii" ucap Itachi yang mendapat balasan anggukan dari Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan turun sebentar lagi" ucap Naruto, setelah itu Itachi segerah berbalik untuk kembali kelantai bawah rumahnya.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan duduk diam dikasurnya. Sekali lagi Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Sasuke. Lalu berjalan kearah pintu kamar.

"Kau tidak ingin mengantarku sampai depan?" tanya Naruto kembali berbalik menatap Sasuke yang masih hanya diam. Sasuke pun mendongak dan tersenyum tipis. Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali sudah hari ini dia tersenyum. Lalu dia bangkit dan Naruto segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk Sasuke yang langsung disambut oleh Sasuke. Mereka segera turun kebawah dan ternyata orang tuanya telah menunggu di pintu utama kediaman Uchiha.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya" pamit Naruto pada Sasuke lalu melepas gandengan tangan mereka.

"Hati-hati" ucap Sasuke sedikit malu-malu karena dilihat oleh keluarganya dan keluarga Naruto. Naruto pun mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati keluarganya.

"Jadi Naruto, kau menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya Kushiha dengan mata berbinar.

"Menurut kaa-san?" tanya Naruto lalu berjalan duluan memasuki mobil dan duduk disebalah supir yang telah siap mengantar mereka pulang.

"Yeee…. Aku akan punya menantu yang sangat manis!" ucap Kushina berseru senang. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa pasra disebut manis oleh calon mertuanya itu. Mikoto dan Itachipun ikut tersenyum senang namun tak lama senyum mereka berubah menjadi seringaian diikuti pula dengan langkah kaki Kushina yang menyusul sang suami dan anak yang telah lebih dulu memasuki mobil. Sang Nyonya Namikazepun tak dapat menahan seringaiannya saat kembali memikirkan rencana yang telah dia siapkan bersama Nyonya Uchiha dan sulung Uchiha.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Fugaku datar pada sang istri dan anak sulungnya yang tersenyum aneh. Mereka hanya diam lalu Mikoto menatap anak bungsunya yang hanya diam.

"Sasuke, kembalilah kekamar dan tidur, ok? Besok kau harus bangun pagi dan bersiap-siap" ucap kaa-sannya membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Ayo, aniki akan bantu kau bersiap-siap" ucap Itachi membuat sang ayah ikut mengkrutkan dahinya.

"Memangnya aku mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Besok kau juga akan tahu" ucap sang kakak lalu mendorong sang adik agar segera berbalik kembali kekamarnya.

"Memangnya Sasuke akan kemana?" tanya Fugaku pada sang istri.

"Liburan dengan Naruto" jawab Mikoto singkat lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan sang suami.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka rencanakan" gumamnya. Sebelum menjauh sang istri bebalik dan berucap.

"Besok jangan lupa ya, izinkan Sasuke kesekolahnya untuk liburannya dan Naruto besok" ucap sang istri dengan kedipan genit pada sang suami, sekarang Fugaku mengerti betul apa maksud sang istri dengan 'Liburan'.

Didalam kamarnya, sang Uchiha bungsu terlihat bingung dan hanya diam memperhatikan sang kakak sibuk merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aniki?" panggil Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian sang kakak yang sibuk memilih bajunya untuk dimasukan kedalam koper pakaiannya.

"Ya?" Itachi menoleh sebentar pada Sasuke lalu kembali memasukan baju sang adik yang telah dipilihnya. Membuat Sasuke yang merasa diabaikan sedikit kesal tapi dia tetap melanjutkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada sang kakak.

"Sebenarnya besok aku harus pergi kemana? Apa lama? Apa… apa aku hanya akan pergi sendiri?" merasa telah selesai dengan pekerjaanya, Itachi berjalan mendekati adiknya dan menarik Sasuke untuk segera berbaring diranjangnya lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"Apa kau berharap akan pergi bersama seseorang?" Tanya Itachi dengan jailnya "Bersama Naruto?" Itachi pun tersenyum jail saat melihat wajah memerah sang adik "Baiklah, kau akan tahu besok jawabannya, Sasuke. Sekarang kau harus cepat tidur" ucap Itachi mematikan lampu kamar sang adik dan beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya rasa kantuk menyerangnya dan Sasuke pasrah dibawa kea lam mimpi.

TBC

Yo, Minna. Hehe maaf updatednya lama, maklum aja Lepi baru pulang jadi baru bisa updated. Makasih buat Minna yang sudah mau repot-repot RnR. Yang jangan lupa di RnR ya. Sasu-Neko? Hoho nanti ya, Miako mau updated fic yang pernah Miako janjiin di grup NaruSasu yang ada difb dulu jadi mungkin Sasu-Neko masih harus menunggu, hehe. Ok segini aja Minna, Miako mau bales review chapter 1 dulu.

Mikasa : Makasih udah dibilang menggemaskan #Plaak. Ok udah dilanjut. Makasih udah RnR.

Yukimi : hehe, ok, makasih ya udah RnR.

Aicinta : ok, semua pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab ya, makasih udah RnR.

amour-chan : maaf ya, tebakannya kali ini salah ya, hehe. Makasih udah RnR.

Nakayama Misaki : ok udah dilanjut, makasih udah RnR.

Uchiha XXXXXX : Makasih udah RnR.

Ndah D. Amay : hehe. Miako juga bingung jelasinnya, tapi yang jelas Miako suka banget kalau foto sampul yang Miako jadiin di fic ini rasanya gemes banget pengen bikin cerita kayak gini, hehe, makasih ya udah RnR.

Rea : ok, udah dilanjut, makasih ya udah RnR.

Ok bales-balesnya udah, makasih buat Minna, sampai ketemu di fic Miako selanjutnya. Salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha, dahh..dahhh


End file.
